


Forest Fantasies

by Lukas17



Series: RarePairsWeek2018 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Humor, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: Cindy's fantasies were definitely tempting, but she couldn't help but fall for the real deal.





	Forest Fantasies

Lemonade, iced tea, cookies, sandwiches. Cindy was nothing if not attentive to her working girlfriend and boyfriend. She braved the heat every two hours on the dot to ensure that they were able to continue on their little project.

This, however, was not a selfless act.

Their little summer abode was more cool most days, but they chose today to build their shed. And today was hot. Hotter than she’d ever experienced. Their cabin had air conditioning, and they could have done it a different day. But they both were stubborn and neither backed down.

The first things to come off was their shirts. Which was also the point that she decided that they had to stay out there until they were finished. It was tantalizing to watch them both sweaty, muscles flexing. Prompto’s pants often slipped low on his hips before he adjusted. Cindy’s bra was a little too nice for such hard labor. She risked spilling out every time she reached down, but was already sweaty and gross before she realized what she was wearing.

Cindy watched and fantasized. Thought of them taunting one another, issuing challenges and showing off. Then the sexual tension breaks and they collapse onto the heated dirt where they get it on in the open sun.

Outside Prompto collapsed onto the ground and Aranea, more red then a lobster, stumbles inside.

“Holy fuck I have a lake of sweat between my boobs!” She stripped her bra off but the awkward line that separated pale skin from the burnt skin was not sexy or appealing.

Prompto rolled in next. He wasn’t sunburnt, but he smelled something awful as the sweat mixed with the aftershave. Cindy lifted the neck of her shirt over her nose as if that would keep the scent out.

“We’ll finish it tomorrow!”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at ithinkicanwritesometimes over on tumblr!


End file.
